Quest: Aderyn's Amagnae Farm
This quest is no longer available. Part 1 - Aderyn's Amagnae Farm Location: The Keep As the Keep is getting ready to celebrate the yearly Harvest Festival and the wild amagnae start swarming the nearby fields you decide to take a stroll to the harvest grounds to go visit the resident Amagnae keeper, Aderyn. You find her near her enchanted shed and amagnae pens examining a giant Wugu Amagnae. "Hello!" Aderyn greets you as you get closer. You exclaim your surprise at the size of the Wugu, as the ones you've seen before were tiny compared to the one Aderyn has. "Oh, yes," Aderyn says and you detect a hint of steel in her voice. "Last year I had to leave to Synara City in a hurry. I had gotten a few Wugu Amagnae from the north and was experimenting with a breeding program. I had managed to get quite a few promising individuals but also a lot of very small eggs. The smaller eggs showed signs of more magical properties though, so before I had to go I left them here. A Keep's spellmaster was supposed to pick them up for their studies but alas, she never got them as someone had gotten to the eggs before her. I hear this person traded the eggs for other amagnae, right in public!" Aderyn scoffs, finding the idea clearly preposterous. A moment later a mischievous smile creeps on her lips, though. "I do hear the perpetrator got what he deserved, in the end. I hope he learned his lesson that wild amagnae are not that easy to handle, especially in big groups." Aderyn ruffles the soft feathers of her Wugu and then picks it up. "I do have a new breed to study," Aderyn says and glances at you. At the same time a magnificent gleaming bird rushes up to you and starts strutting and prancing in front of you. Baffled you stare at it only to realise after a moment that it seems to be... courting you? Aderyn laughs and shoos the bird away. "They sometimes do that, yes," she says, still chuckling. "I'll give you one if you bring me three wild amagnae hatchlings. Unnamed if you please." With a final smile she waves and takes the massive Wugu inside. Part 2 - Aderyn's Amagnae Farm Location: The Keep From this point quest is repeteable. Without hatchlings: With hatchlings: Years of trying to outsmart wild amagnae have made you something like a master in the field. The three birds under your arm are giving you the most telling stink eye but remain otherwise calm. Once you get inside Aderyn's domain the amagnae hatchlings leap from your lap and scatter in different directions just to return shortly when Aderyn comes in through the side door. "I see you found me some new little friends like I asked," Aderyn remarks and rummages through her pockets. "Here, take this. A small token of my gratitude." She hands an iridescent egg to you. "If you're feeling up to it you can always bring me more wild amagnae hatchlings. I'm always happy to give a home to a few more." Additional Information *This quest starts in The Keep *Requires: 3 unnamed and unfrozen wild amagnae hatchlings (silver, olive or brown) *You will lose the required creatures *Rewards: ** Ocellata Amagnae Category:Quest Text